


Becoming Sole

by DireDigression



Series: Becoming Sole [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Drug Use, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireDigression/pseuds/DireDigression
Summary: Awakening two hundred years after the nuclear apocalypse is an opportunity to discover yourself—or to remake yourself. Use it wisely.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Becoming Sole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Becoming Sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the bomb fall is only the beginning of the horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short prologue before the full chapters begin.
> 
> Warning: minor character death. It's in the section "Shock", in the paragraph beginning "A nightmare". I'll add a quick summary of the plot in that paragraph at the end, for anyone who chooses to skip the paragraph.

Terror. 

The newscaster's voice on the TV. Nate's frantic commands. Shaun's wails. Panicked cries of neighbors searching for loved ones. The mushroom cloud, as if plucked straight from a bad movie and pasted suddenly into the tranquil sky. The echoing _boom_ like the vault door saying _the end._

Horror. 

Cold. Stiff. Trapped. Strangers. Shaun. Nate. _Boom (the end)._ Screams. Scar. Cold.

Despair.

Cold, stiff, trapped. Ice on her fingers. Ice on her face. Then, free. Falling from confinement to the hard ground. How long? An instant, forever. No movement. Just death. The Ables, dead. The Whitfields, dead. Mr. Russell, dead.

Nate, dead.

Nate.

Shaun?

Skeletons. Skeletons everywhere. Everyone dead.

_Just me...it's just me...I'm the sole survivor._

A skitter. Something is not dead. Something charging, biting, life amidst the silence. Something--a _dog-sized roach???_ Bleeding, grab something, protection, a baton. Roach guts. More roaches. Swarming roaches. Guts on her baton, her boots, her suit.

A Pip-Boy on her wrist.

Sunlight, and wind, and blue sky, and death.

Shock.

Five people in the decaying museum. Preston, Sturges, Marcy, Jun, Mama Murphy. Living people. People alive in this nuclear wasteland. Friends. Mama Murphy, the sweet grandmotherly woman who holds her as she cries. Marcy, grieving mother; Jun, grieving father. Preston, who asks her name-- _I'm...I'm the sole..._

Then more people, a swarm, angry, screaming, _shooting._ Preston and the others, _shooting._ Something shoved into her hands--electronics on a board--a _gun?_ They want her to _shoot people?_ Sturges pushing her towards the stairs as the others shoot, something about power armor and a minigun, obeying automatically. Encased in metal, cold, stiff, trapped. Chasing the strangers out into the street. _Boom._ The strangers flee.

A nightmare made teeth and horns and laughably oversized claws, rank flesh in their midst, charging with unreal speed. Mama Murphy, the sweet grandmotherly woman who held her as she cried, now broken on the ground and spilling more blood than her tiny body should hold. Marcy next, grieving mother, thrown and cracked open against a building. Then Jun, grieving father, now a widower, now charging the nightmare with an animalistic roar, now a spray of red. Then the nightmare looking into her eyes. The weight of the minigun trigger under a metal finger. _The end._

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot in the paragraph "A nightmare": The Concord deathclaw kills Mama Murphy, Marcy, and Jun before the Sole Survivor is able to take it down.
> 
> (No, I don't have anything against them. I just figured it'd be an effective "final straw" event against SS's mental state :) )


End file.
